


Traditions Don't Change

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [10]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A tiny tiny bit of angst, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Build, Romance, Roommates, Traditions, Weekly Visits, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates at a Hospital</p><p>“I didn’t want you to come today.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s sort of a tradition, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions Don't Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a fic based on a request on Tumblr. They requested Room Mates+Hospital. Hope you guys like it! I'm trying out something new here.

_“I didn’t want you to come today.”_

  _“I know, but it’s sort of a tradition, right?”_

 - - - - - - - - - -

Nico normally hated hospital. The overly enthusiastic doctors who smiled like they actually meant it, the wailing and shrieking of children as nurses coaxed them to quiet down enough to stick a needle in them, and most annoyingly, that disgustingly sweet and sickly smell of medicines. So, no, Nico was not fond of hospitals.

But after several years of avoiding hospitals (the only time he went was when Hazel fractured her arm), the hospital came to him. Or at least, one of its finest workers did. 

Nico had met Will Solace at the university through common friends. Otherwise they would have never even interacted. Will was studying medicine while Nico was into the arts. So they didn’t really have a lot in common. But for the sake of saving money and getting a basic, comfortable living place, they decided to buy an apartment and stay together as roommates. And they still were, though both of them were now working. Unfortunately, Will worked at a hospital. Obviously.

It wasn’t Nico’s plan to trip over the table. He’d been busy painting and the phone rang. So as he distractedly stepped away from the easel, he found himself falling on his elbow and effectively breaking it. And that was how he found himself at the hospital where Will worked, reluctantly talking to one of the overly cheerful nurses. As she walked away to call a doctor, Nico looked around hopefully, trying to locate a familiar mop of blonde hair. At least he’d have a friendly face with him.

“Are my eyes deceiving me or is Nico di Angelo at a hospital?” a familiar voice chirped behind him.

“Will!” Nico exclaimed, relieved, “Save me from this terrible place!”

Will walked over to the front of the bed. He put his hands on his hips and glared mockingly. “Hey now, we’ve saved plenty of lives here. Don’t be such a drama queen. Doctor’s orders.”

Before Nico could retort, another doctor came over to him, greeted Will and took Nico away to put his arm in a cast. Of course, Will stayed by his side the whole time to ‘support him through this painful ordeal’. Afterwards, while Nico was leaving, he watched Will talking to other patients. There was a genuine smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes, his infectious laughter ringing through the hospital halls. Nico was struck by how impressive Will looked in his hospital attire. Confident, someone people could rely on to save their lives. As Nico stared, Will looked up, flashed a smile at him and waved. Nico mock saluted him with his unhurt arm and left, blushing slightly.

He wouldn’t mind coming back to the hospital if it meant seeing Will in his prime again.

So he went to the hospital every week, getting his arm checked out, and every week he’d watch Will work.

Even after his arm healed up, he made it a point to visit Will every week, claiming he was working on a new project. He wasn’t lying exactly. He made it his goal to paint Will on a canvas. And he did it so beautifully that Will cried after seeing the painting.

Sometimes they never even talked. Nico would just stand quietly as Will bustled around, giving him a quick smile whenever their gaze met. With each visit, he felt himself feeling a little more of something towards Will. A sort of affection that sharpened each week.

Slowly his weekly visits became associated with light flirting and a few months later, he’d leave with a quick kiss from Will. Even after establishing a relationship, Nico still made sure to visit Will every week. It had become sort of a tradition.

Even after he finally got a chance to exhibit his work in a gallery, Nico made time out of his busy schedule and went to the hospital. At the exhibition, after giving his little speech, he’d walked over to Will, gotten down on one knee and had pulled out a tiny velvet box. Now whenever he visited, his ring finger shone proudly with a platinum band.

And then one day, when frustrations were high and nothing in the world was right, they had their first fight. So serious, that Will had taken off his wedding band, threw it on the floor, rushed off to the hospital and hadn’t come home. Four days. Nico couldn’t even remember what they had been fighting about, just that he missed having a warm body to talk to, to sleep next to, to love at home.

Finally, after another day of quiet stubbornness, Nico got up, picked up the ring Will had left behind and walked through the hospital doors. Almost immediately, he was met with a familiar face, except, instead of warm, sparkling eyes, Nico was met with a cold glare.

“I didn’t want you to come today.”

“I know, but it’s sort of a tradition, right?”

Will crossed his arms. “Well, you can leave now.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

Will shrugged. “Suit yourself.” And with that, he turned around and walked away.

The entire day, Nico sat in the waiting room, earning sympathetic gazes from doctors he’d befriended. Late at night, he saw Will walking hurriedly towards the doors, wrapped in a trench coat. Nico got up and ran up to him. He stepped in front of Will, effectively stopping him.

Will considered Nico coolly, raising an eyebrow. “You’re still here.”

Nico swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. I’m still here. I’m sorry.”

Will’s angry expression turned into a sad frown and he looked away. He swallowed thickly and stepped closer to Nico. “I don’t even remember what we were fighting about.”

Nico let out a puff of laughter. “Me neither.”

Will looked up and suddenly pulled Nico into a hug, burying his face in the crook of Nico’s neck. “I’m sorry too.”

He pulled back and rested his forehead against Nico’s. “Thanks for coming today.”

Nico kissed Will and smiled against his lips. “It’s a tradition, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
